


Relax

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Sexual Content, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: Raimundo goes to his room to meet his nightly visiter to help him de-stress after a particularly dangerous mission.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is probably out of left field as I tend to write a lot of Total Drama Island and Undertale content but after going through my old Fanfiction account (boy has that gone down hill) and I found an old JackxRaimundo story and decided that it would have been fun so as I was making this with the intention of write a Jack sneaking in at night for some sexy time but it quickly shifted gears to being Clay slipping in and Jack only being briefly mentioned.
> 
> Anyways let me know if this is something you'd like to see more of in the future, there are plenty of good guys to work with here (with the exception of Omi, I don't particularly care for him) but I could see a few good stories coming out of this show as it was one of my favorites when the first one was airing (I will not touch chronicles, it's garbage to me)
> 
> Anyways I hope to get another chapter of Baby Bones out here soon and I'm working on another chapter of Mr. Hitman but I had another one of those starts on a chapter only to realise it's better pushed back and saved for later moments and once you catch that kind of momentum it's pretty difficult to turn around and put it into the chapter I needed to be working on.
> 
> Anyways I hope you like this, if you're new to my content know I love to read and reply to comments! And for my sick duckies who like my normal content, I hope this is up to your standards of me and I hope you like it!
> 
> I've also noted and fixed that repeated sentece error, that one managed to slip past me X'D
> 
> ~Enjoy

It had been two or so years since I was promoted to the rank of leader of the xiaolin warriors. I had the responsibility of both leading my team and making sure that not only did we walk away with what we came for but more importantly, that we all walked away.

I found that every mission was a new source of stress for me. I knew my team could take care of themselves, hell I expected it of them by now, but all it would take is one accident, one slip up, one person getting separated from the group and everything can go wrong. I had to be patient, I had to keep my cool, I have to be the leader they need.

Even with my mind a chaotic storm of what if's I made sure to keep my easy going smile on my face like nothing was wrong, the others didn't need to worry. I had spent the night laughing and sharing stories, one glance up to the clock told me that it was going to start getting dark soon. “Well I think I'm going to turn in early tonight, we'll start two hours later tomorrow morning like we always do after a mission.” I got a few 'awws’ from Omi for my early departure from dinner, Clay waved me off with a calm simple smile to his lips while Kimiko didn't bother to look up from her PDA but wished me a good night.

One of the small luxuries I was afforded from Master Fung was that he had given me my own room. Granted it was probably just a small store room that was converted for me to live in away from the others, whether it was planned or just a mercy given to me as a quiet place away from Omi's loud laughter or prodding questions. While I love Omi like a brother and I knew he didn't really know better, there were limits to how much even I could take.

I decided to take a nice hot bath before I would turn in for the night. This mission was a bad one, I had actually managed to take a particularly hard strike to the lower left side of my stomach, I was going to have a huge bruise there for at least a week amongst the others. 'I should have scanned the room more carefully, bastard probably wouldn't have gotten the drop on me.’ I rubbed at my sore kidneys and waited for the water to heat up. I needed a nice long soak right now, let myself relax and get all cleaned up and ready for my 'visiter’.

I don't remember when it started exactly, I think maybe sometime last spring but I couldn't turn him away anymore. At first it freaked me out and I would send him away, I didn't understand why he would come to me in the dead of night but as time went on and the missions grew more dangerous I found myself needing; something.

Something he could provide for me without judgement.

I stepped into the tub with a groan as I slowly sunk into the steaming water, my clenched muscles were slowly starting to unwind. I had found that my nights tended to be far more fun when I was all cleaned up and relaxed, it also made his job much easier. My mind was still a raging storm of 'what I should have done’ and 'what I'll need to do’ as I thought over today's train wreck of a mission.

We had been sent out to find some obscure artifact that was stolen/lost and we ended up crashing into the runaway malfunctioning Jack robot. Jack had managed to lose track of him at some point and had made the off-handed comment that if we found him anywhere to let him know, he couldn't be bothered to go out and find the damned robot himself. While Spicer himself was fairly harmless, if a bit annoying, his Jackbot on the other hand was quite the opposite. Jackbot had lost and eye and was having frequent twitches from glitches in his damaged programming, he had lost the fear that the original Jack had leaving him dangerously unhinged, confused and very violent. He had seem to get it in his programming that we were out to ‘kill’ him rather than destroying his body and returning him to Jack to be fixed and reprogrammed.

The bastard had managed to jump me when we were searching an old abandoned building he had been taking shelter in, honestly I should have been careful and had I been paying better attention then I wouldn't have gotten hurt. It was my fault. What if it had been Kimiko? Or Omi? Or Clay? The guy was built like a brick house so I doubt he would have been knocked off his feet as easily but what if he had a weapon? What if he could still access his blades? Someone could have been killed. A couple of scrapes and a few nasty bruises was nothing I would allow myself to complain about.

After having a nice long soak I drained the tub and dried myself off, time to check on the guys then go to bed. It was good and dark now, most of the monks having already turned into bed so they could get an early start to the morning. I glanced into the men's dorm to hear the soft snoring, good. Everything is right, time to go to bed.

I stopped back into the bathroom long enough to fill a small bucket with some lukewarm water and to grab an old towel and a rag before I walked back to my room with an almost brisk pace, it was almost time. He would always visit after a mission whether it went well or not, he knew how badly I needed this and didn't care whether or not I deserved it. He also never forced it either, if I said no and we would just sit and talk, he always understood and did his best to help, he always help me to de-stress.

Before I even knew it I was standing in front of my door. I took a deep breath and opened it “Hello Raimundo” I smiled and shut the door behind me and set the bucket, towel, rag aside. “Hello Clay.” Clay was sitting proudly on my bed, his precious hat was nowhere to be seen, his shirt was open and I could see that he was ready for me.

I walk forward and sat myself down carefully “it's been a bad day Clay.” He wrapped his arm around my neck and started kissing along my neck. “I wasn't careful at all” he pushed against me gently to get me to lay down, being careful of my bruises. He didn't pay my ramblings too much mind as he started licking and nibbling along the soft spots along my neck as he slowly started to slip off my robes.

“It's ok Rai, no one was seriously hurt this time. You learned from this, apply it the next time you're leading a mission.” I scowled at him “someone could have been-” he cut me off with a kiss “no more of that. Don't make me take a belt to your ass.” I huffed and rolled my eyes but didn't speak anymore on the matter, his lips turned upwards just a little in satisfaction.

“That's better. Now, about this here” he traced a hand along the inside of my leg up to the raging hard on that was pressing hard against the inside of my pants, I couldn't help it as my hips bucked up greedily into his touch. He teased me as he dragged a finger along the bulge in my pants “Clay, please” my voice cracked as his teasing touch slowly trailed upwards leaving my twitching member aching painfully as his finger led up to my stomach, minding the bruises, just to make me squirm.

He was letting me know that he was the one in control here, not me. He was taking that power away from me and he was going to take his time doing it too. My mind that had previously been occupied with chewing me out for my earlier mistakes was fogging over as Clay asserted his control over me, demanding my full attention and I was loving every minute of it.

“You want me to fuck you?” I nodded “ok then.” He leaned down and started licking and biting his way from my neck down to my chest, using his free hand he rubbed at my nipple and surrounding area as his mouth found the other and started sucking and biting it. I couldn't stop the mute moan that escaped my lips, despite the fact that my room was the furthest away from everyone else's sleeping quarters, I was terrified that someone might hear me at some point and come to investigate.

If that happened then I could just die then and there from the embarrassment, something Clay always seemed to pick up on and enjoyed using against me despite being in a similar position as I would. He either thought we were far enough away from the others to be caught in the act or he just didn't care. His only priority seem to be getting me as riled up as he could. The bastard seem to have enough experience in how to do that by now.

Clay switched his attention to the other nipple when the previous one was swollen and red which had me bucking my hips up to try and gain any sort of the desperately needed friction. “Clay… please” my dick was still bound tightly in my pants and the teasing was driving me crazy. “Oh right, let me get that for you.” His teasing hand lowered itself ever so slowly before he hooked his thumb in the lining of my pants and boxers pulling them both down in one quick tug.

I gasped as the slightly cooler air surrounded my dick that was proudly standing at attention. “Have I been making you wait?” I wanted to snap back at him but I could only mew and plead with him as he traced a finger around it. “What do you want me to do Rai? Do you want me to suck you off?” I nodded my head vigorously as he chuckled “you're nodding but I'm not completely sure, you mind telling me what you want? Just so I can be sure.”

'Fucking asshole.’ My mouth worked silently a few times before I could finally get the words out in a breathy squeak “yes. Please, I want you to suck me off” His smile grew slightly wider “well, that wasn't very convincing but I guess I'll let it slide” his big warm hand closed itself tightly around my swollen cock and gave it a few pumps.

I gasped and buried my face in his shoulder to try and stifle the high pitched moan that emanated from my throat. 'So embarrassing’ my face was flush with desire but I could feel the more distinct blush in my cheeks. He set a slow pace to get me worked up, he chuckled and reached for something just out of my line of sight, the soft popping of the lube cap barely registered in my fogged up mind. I gasped again at the cool finger rubbing around the ring of muscles, this was my favorite part.

The slow push of his fingers coupled with the terribly slow pace, the stretching which had me clenching my teeth and tingling with anticipation. I bucked my hips against his finger while silently begging for him to hurry up already. He chuckled softly and started peppering kisses along my neck not even bothering to not leave marks, everyone knew I prefered to bandage myself up so that gives him free rein to mark up my neck as his property.

“Come on Clay, I'm about to explode here.” My desperate pleading seem to fall on mostly deaf ears as his slow and steady pace didn't change but he did add another finger which caused me to wince with how much larger his fingers were compared to mine.

“I suppose since the mission went well earlier I might as well reward you with something.” I didn't quite catch on to what he said as my focus was on his fingers in my ass, that focus quickly shifted to my cock that was being taken into his mouth again. I buried my hands in his hair as I tried to choke back my moans which came out more like hisses of pleasure. I swear he was trying to get us caught in the act, if anyone did walk in on us then they may as well kill me while they're at it, you know, to save me the effort of dying from embarrassment myself.

The steady pressure that had been building up the whole time was starting to eat away at my attempts to keep quiet, the fog in my mind was only helping to intensify the need to moan aloud. It didn't help that he had inserted a third finger, 'Fuck! I'm going to come if he keeps this up.’

I tried to convey that I was about to come but all speech abandoned me in favor of a senseless mixture of babbling and moans, he took me deep into his mouth as my grasp on his hair clenched and loosened involentarly, he sucked hard causing that pressure that had built up to erupt as I came in his mouth. He swallowed it down without missing a beat which turned me on even more, even after just coming I was still rock hard.

I needed more, I needed him. “Come on man you're killing me, fuck me. Please.” Apparently having decided to take pity on me or that I was stretched to his liking he pulled his fingers out, pulled down his pants enough to free his dick and lubed himself up. Clay was a big man; there was no arguing that and if his size and body type alone didn't convince you then his cock most certainly would. I braced myself for what I knew was coming, even though we've had sex before and I love it when he fucks me, he was still pretty painful to take in. He always tried to make it as easy and smooth for me as possible but there are just some things you just couldn't get used to no matter how hard you try.

I got on my hands and knees, it was one of my less favorite positions as it was much harder to kiss him in, to try and make penetration a little easier for the both of us. I gritted my teeth as he pushed himself in slowly, we had found that it was easier and far less painful if he pushed all the way in then let me adjust opposed to him stopping every few inches and risk me psyching myself out of it.

Once I felt him fully seat himself the strength in my arms gave out and sent me chin first into the bedding under me, Clay rubbed his hands along my sides gently as this wasn't the first time this has happened and didn't see any need for alarm as he waited for me to give the go ahead. I groaned in a mixture of pain and arousal as I felt myself being completely filled, the warmth and firmness bringing me new forms of pleasure as I waited for myself to relax almost impatiently.

If we rushed it we both knew full well that I could be really hurt from this, which would lead to us getting exposed, and despite his confidence Clay didn't want to get busted in this position just like me. Neither of us wanted to be caught like that.

I willed my muscles to relax sooner than later but there was no helping it. Clay took this time to plant a few light kisses along my neck and gave me the occasional rub on my cock to help. “What were you fed to get this fucking big?” I had intended for that to come out as a growl but it sounded more like a pathetic grunt. He chuckled low and answered in a husky whisper “well I am from Texas after all, we do everything big there or not at all.” “I noticed. It always feels like you could split me in half with that huge cock of yours.” I hissed soft “why thank you!” from the lack of remorse in his tone he had either completly ignored the intended offense or he actually took it as a genuine complement.

I gritted my teeth deciding I was ready in that moment and pushed myself back against him. He gave a grunt of acknowledgment and pulled out a few inches to give me a few shallow thrusts, I couldn't stop the pained whimper that escaped me which made him stop and pull back so he could apply more lubricant. I swear we went through a whole bottle of lube each time we had sex because of his monstrous cock.

After a few more times of reapplying lube we were finally able to get back to actually having sex. The slow shallow thrusting eventually gave way to longer and stronger thrusts into me, my voice which I had been trying to keep quiet up till now started to go up in volume and pitch with each thrust.

I couldn't help it now, I couldn't hold it back anymore as I started moaning more openly. Clay for his part was huffing and grunting as he rutted against me, my mind was deep in the fog that had built up so I wasn't expecting it when he wrapped an arm around my upper chest and pulled us back into a sitting position. I gasped loudly as his dick penetrated even deeper than it had been before. 'So deep’ I couldn't see straight anymore as he bucked his hips up into me.

“You like it don't you? When I thrust into your ass nice and deep.” I nodded and tried to drive my hips down to meet his thrusts but my body wouldn't comply “you know it's funny, I think I've actually reached some virgin territory.” His chuckle reverberated in my ear as I moaned helplessly, I had no strength in my legs anymore so I was completely at his mercy and he was taking full advantage of that.

“Clay! I'm going to, I need to…” He wrapped his hand around my dick and gave it a few brisk pumps before I felt lightning shoot through me, his hand clamped over my mouth to help me keep from waking up the entire temple complex, something which I was grateful for. I was seeing spots in my vision as he continued to thrust into me, the wet slapping of his hips against mine only extended the high I was riding which increased tenfold when if felt like my insides were being flooded with his hot, thick, sticky cum.

I felt my insides become strained as he continued to come in me, he was a big man so it was natural the he could produce a lot. When he was finished he rocked us forward enough so I could keep from spilling all over my bedspread when he pulled out, that and he knew that I loved the feeling of his hot cum sloshing around inside of me. He settled himself next to me with a smile “there you go. No missions, no leadership, nothing outside of this room. Just you and me.”

My mind was a fuzzy mess as I listened to his soft and gentle words. I had needed this so bad, it almost felt greedy of me for indulging myself like this but my mind took that snide little part of my brain, beat it viciously then super glued it down for it to break out itself out later and drive me nuts.

Right now it was just me and Clay.

As much as I would have loved to stay like this I needed to get myself cleaned up and go to bed. Clay had gotten up with the same intention in mind as he went and grabbed the towel to place it under me so I could clean myself out. He helped me to empty myself out then handed me the rag he had dipped in the cooled water for me, we found that if he did it I would want to have a few more rounds, which would end with me not being able to walk at all the next day. I wanted nothing more then to have a few more rounds but we had things to do tomorrow even with our delayed schedule, Clay also needed to sneak back into his and Omi's room before the young monk woke up and went out to find him.

Once I was sufficiently cleaned up I laid back down as he sat next to me, now for this part. “I don't know what I would do without this Clay, being the leader of this team is so stressful. I know most of it is from me overthinking everything but I can't help it. I need to be the leader this team needs and if anything happens then it will all be on my head.” He patted my shoulder and listened to my ramblings without comment “I hate it when I make any sort of mistake, especially when it's something as simple as making sure to scan the room properly before entering it. I can't help but feel like I've failed the team when something like this happens and all I can do is crack jokes like it's nothing.” I looked down with a wince at the road map of bruises that was my chest and stomach area.

Clay sighed and finally responded “Rai I know you're stressed from all of this and it isn't easy knowing you're the only one who can properly lead this team. Master Fung wouldn't have put you in this position if he knew you couldn't do it, you're a lot stronger than you let yourself believe. No matter how bad everything gets, you endure it with a smile to your lips and a constant stream of jokes and sarcasm, now I know it might get on folks nerves but it's your sword and shield. We respect you for a reason Raimundo and you know you can always come to me when you need to vent, otherwise you make me have to track you down and fuck you until you finally spill out your problems to me.”

My face went bright red at that statement. “I, well” I stuttered with a blush to my cheeks “well what made you jump from wanting to get me to talk to you to me getting fucked in the ass?!” He was calm and responded with a simple “it's what you needed, if you didn't want to have sex then that was fine with me. Don't you feel better now?” I grimaced and turned away from him with a huff. I did feel better, the complete domination of my body had managed to silence that grating voice that was grinding away at my nerves and self confidence.

'Stupid sexy bastard and his knowing of how to help me cope with my extreme stress levels.’ As if sensing my inner rant Clay chuckled and patted my shoulder gently “well it's best that I be on my way to bed. Good night Rai.” I grunted out a quick good night and felt myself start to relax as I heard the door shut behind him. “Thanks Clay; I really needed that.”


End file.
